Human Anatomy
by Amai
Summary: Fluffy Daiken. Daisuke prods Ken to model for his senior art project, but once Ken gets there, other things happen as well..(Once again, skip the summary. This is acutally kind of funny when you read it.)


Human Anatomy   
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-** I love this fic. Don't ask me why...I just do. Daiken fluffiness is addicitive..*_* It was entertaining to write, because of the eheh...I guess "suggestive" quotes in it, sort of. I don't really have anything else to say, so I'll leave it at that. Tell what you think- that means, Read and Review!   
  
  
  
"Okay." He said, throwing his school bag down. "I'm here." 

Motomiya Daisuke looked up from a sketch he was doing and flashed a grin at his best friend, Ichijouji Ken. "All right! I knew you'd come!" Ken offered him a weak smile in response, eyes sparkling with mirth "Why wouldn't I? It's not like I had anything other to do, and you would have come after me anyway even if I hadn't of come." Daisuke laughed at that, enjoying the presence of one other in the Art Room. He had called Ken there for a specific reason, none other to draw him for his Senior art project. At first, Ken had been reluctant to come, but Daisuke had somehow prodded him to do it anyway. 

Quickly flipping a page, Daisuke noted how much _different_ Ken looked now that he thought about it. Was it because he was older? Perhaps. Over the years the Digi-Destined had all grown a bit. Ken was still quite thin, but tall without looking lanky. He had let his hair grow a bit longer in the years that had past by, tying it discreetly into a ponytail. He had also begun to dress more relaxed, instead of the stiff clothes he used to wear, he donned more loose and comfortable clothes. In a way, this had also been reflected off in his personality as he grew as well. 

Now that he thought about it, Daisuke realized he had changed quite a bit as well. For physical appearance, he wasn't that much different, like Ken, he had let his hair grow a bit longer, but nothing too different from before. He just wasn't the same boy he was in the fifth grade mentally really as he,as he grew, matured a bit. But as he matured, he also became more spontaneous as well. He now focused more in the arts, than in athletics, seeing that he could easily pour his immortal energy into paper if only he had a pencil. That wasn't to say that he didn't play sports anymore, in fact, when he wasn't sketching, he was nearly always outside doing something. His impulsive nature had pretty much died down, even though he did have his moments. It was what made him human. As Daisuke looked at himself and Ken, he realized that he had never really had time to himself to contemplate the differences between their former selves and their selves now, but he couldn't help but to do that now that he and Ken were alone. 

He and Ken were alone. Why did that phrase sound so...exciting? 

Daisuke brushed a stray strand of red hair from his chocolate eyes. He motioned for Ken to sit down. "Find a place to sit. I don't know how long this'll take and I don't want you to be uncomfortable while I'm sketching. You'll move and then I'll have to kick your ass for messin' up my drawing." He chuckled as Ken rolled his eyes mock-glaring at him. The indigo haired boy picked a spot in the room and sat down. _The perfect spot..._Daisuke remarked, as he noted how the sunlight seemed to focus itself on Ken, illuminating his every feature. Daisuke tore his eyes away from the figure in front of him and focused on the blank paper in his sketchbook. _Focus, Daisuke...._Daisuke knew he wasn't nervous, but he was getting quite discoordinated looking at Ken basking in the sunlight... 

...and pursing his lips to say the next question which make Ken _very_ nervous. 

He gave a carefree glance over to where the indigo haired boy found his spot. "Well what're you waiting for? Take 'em off." Ken's eyes widened in disbelief. Had Daisuke just say what he thought he said? He cleared his throat, very nervously, speaking in a small voice. 

"T-take wh-what off?" Daisuke gave him an unamused look, waving his hand. "You heard what I said, Ken. You're not an idiot- figure it out." He purposely ignored the feeling he was getting as he bit his lip in a mixture of amusement on Ken's behalf, and that strange excitement again. 

Ken's head was swimming. This was NOT on the job description! Taking off his clothes? Who did Daisuke think he was? And why did the offer seem so tempting...? _No, I can't think of that. Mustn't resurrect a dead feeling..._Ken had had a crush on Daisuke for what it seemed to be an eternity, but had been afraid, as usual, to speak out his feelings. It wasn't because of the fact that he was gay, and he was afraid of Daisuke disliking that...no, it was more of the fact that Ken didn't have that much faith in himself. After all, every one that he had loved had been hurt in away. He would never like Daisuke get hurt like that...._But how can I avoid that if I'm getting hot and bothered just staring at him now! And that question..._Ken stalled, still trying to digest the request of the man in front of him. 

That is until Daisuke hastily walked behind him and began tearing off his shirt. 

"For the love of...WHAT do you think you're doing?!" 

"Doing what you obviously _can't_ do. And I thought you were a genius, you can't follow a simple instruction! Now quit movin' and lemme do it for you!" 

"What?! No way, get off me Daisuke! Don't push me..." 

"Is that a threat? You know I could kick your ass in anything, now quit holding your shirt down.." 

"You never told me I had to _strip_ for your perverted little 'artistic' fantasies!" 

"It's human anatomy, Ken! I _have_ to see you naked!" 

"Well, why didn't you tell me THAT? I would have not even come in the first place! Hey, my shirt!" 

"Finally. Look, if you're so insecure or whatever, I'll just draw you without your shirt on. Deal?" 

A pause of hesitation. Then a sigh. "Fine..." Ken mumbled as Daisuke set down his discarded shirt. He had already been embarrassed enough today, why make it worse? Though Daisuke taking off his shirt was almost enough to put him in cardiac arrest in the first place... 

Daisuke gave him another one of his grins and started to make his way off the stool he was leaning on to take of Ken's shirt, but suddenly lost his balance. "Oh...damn, I think I'm gonna fall!" 

And fall, he did. Taking the disgruntled Ichijouji Ken with him in the process. 

If Ken wasn't cherry-red already, he would be now looking a the compromising position he and Daisuke were in now. Sprawled all over each other, Ken on top of Daisuke. He could have screamed, he could have cried, he could have laughed. Instead he rolled over to his side and placed a hand over his red face. _What...oh what did I do to deserve this....don't lose control, don't lose control, don't lose control..._He mentally repeated that phrase over and over again, a mantra to his sanity, it seemed. 

And Daisuke had the nerve to just laugh? "Okay...enough wasting time. I, no we..." He added the extensions with a wink, "..have to get started on this. Get up, Ken!" Ken ground his teeth. He would get out of here alive even if it killed him...wait, that was an oxymoron wasn't it? Even his thoughts were discombobulated now! He forced himself up from the ground and slowly walked to his place before the world decided it hated him. Daisuke did the same, but as he did so, Ken couldn't help but to notice the small tint of red that glowed through his cheeks as he did so. _It couldn't be...could it?_

Daisuke stretched, putting his pencil to the paper. "Try to stay still, Ken, I can't draw you if you move." 

"I'll try." 

Minutes passed of silence. Rather uncomfortable silence, the type of silence that Daisuke loathed. Clearing his throat, he looked from his paper to Ken's form, "Look, I'm sorry for forcing you into this, it's just that you seemed like the perfect person to be a model." 

"And why me?" Ken's voice pierced the air with curiosity. Daisuke suddenly looked flustered, as if he were trying to find a reason why he did what he did. All he offered was a small chuckle, 

"Well, you know us, we've been best friends for a long time.." 

"Well, you could have asked Hikari. I mean, you've known her longer than I." Daisuke frowned, thinking, but before he could speak, Ken cut off, "...And she's a girl, girls tend to make better models than guys..." 

"Well-" 

"Or you could have asked Miyako, she's older..." 

"I-" 

"Or even Takeru, you've known him longer than me too.." 

"Yeah, but-" 

"Come to think of it, Iori too...." 

"Jeez, I get the point, Ken. Ah..just shut up now so I can draw." Daisuke buried his head in sketchbook. Sometimes Ken could push his buttons like there was no tomorrow..but friends did that, right? _Oh, who am I kiddin'. Just admit it, Motomiya...you've got feelings for Ken. Whether you like it or not. And its not gonna do any good pretending it doesn't exist..._

Once he finished his sketch, he glanced at the now quiet Ken. It was more of a comfortable silence now, but nevertheless a silence. Stretching, he got up and walked over to Ken, putting two hands on his shoulders. The other boy gave him a nervous look, but didn't say anything. 

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not gonna take off your pants.." He gave a deep laugh at that, ignoring the warm feeling that was making its way to his cheeks, "I need to position you differently now." Ken simply nodded his head, not bothering to glance at Daisuke._ His hands...feel so damn -good-...no, what am I saying? Stupid, Ken! Not this again!_

"Man, Ken, your shoulders are stiff..." Daisuke suddenly got a devilish grin on his face. _Well, its now or never...and if he doesn't like I'll make some excuse saying it was part of the project...something like that..._He began to massage Ken's shoulders, to the boys horror, "Lemme smooth 'em out!" 

Ken bit his lip. _...Don't lose control, don't lose control, don't lose control..._

"Aha, see, you're relaxing already!" 

And he was, Ken cursed himself as he fell into a euphoric dreamland that numbed his minds and thoughts. ..Losing control... 

"Why.." He gasped the words out, his eyes glazed, "Why...are you doing this...?" 

"For the same reason I picked you for my art project." Daisuke simply answered, shrugging. So far, so good..Daisuke gave a inward sigh, and flipped Ken over to face him. To his surprise, he saw the brightest red face he had ever seen in his life. _Looks like Ken's enjoying this as much as I am..._

"You never told me that reason, Daisuke." Ken looked down a bit. What was happening? Whatever it was, it was starting to make him sick to his stomach...yet, sparking up a hope that had died out a long time ago. 

Daisuke simply flashed a mischievous grin, "So I could do this-" He pushed Ken's head up and gave him a soft kiss. Ken couldn't resist, he didn't have much control left and found himself melting into the warm that was Daisuke. _Why is he doing this?! I don't want to...but then I do...but then...I don't know what I want!_

The two pulled rather reluctantly away. Daisuke smiled at Ken, "Was it as good as you thought it would be?" He suddenly felt a wave of panic as Ken didn't respond, but looked at the ground with a lost expression on his face. 

"I can't." He said softly. 

"...You can't what?" 

"I can't do it. I can't return whatever you feel for me because if I do you'll pay for it, and I just can't do that." He gave a pleading look to Daisuke. The mahogany haired boy felt relief, but then total rage at what he was hearing. 

"Wait...is that why you're holding back? You're afraid I'll get hurt? My god, Ken!" 

Ken blinked. Something had just passed him and he had no idea what..."What are you talking about?" He was answered with a jerk up, making him stand staring straight into Daisuke's chocolate eyes. He didn't look too happy, 

"Listen Ken, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my life, and I'm s'pposed to be the stupid one here!" 

"But..." 

"Could you just shut up for once?" Daisuke sighed. "If you're afraid of everything, Ken..you never get to experience life. You can't just hide from everything!" 

"Yes I can. If it doesn't hurt anyone I can." 

"Ken! Quit being so selfish!" 

"Selfish?" Ken couldn't believe his ears! How could he be selfish if he was only scared for Daisuke's sake? 

"Yes, selfish. You're afraid that I'll get hurt?" Daisuke suddenly laughed, "I've been through hell and back, Ken...you're just afraid you'll lose me." 

"Perhaps I am. I lost everyone else, Osamu...Wormmon.." 

"Yeah, but in one of those cases you got a second chance, am I correct?" 

"Yes...but-" 

"I'm not dead yet, Ken. Let's live for now, not tomorrow, not the next day. Now. Don't worry about the future, it isn't here yet." He took Ken's hand and smiled at him. Ken looked away and sighed a bit, 

"I guess you're right..." 

"'Course I am!" He quickly embraced Ken in a warm hug and kissed him again. "Now, let's get back to what we started so we can get outta here before the sunlight goes..." 

"Sure, Daisuke...chan." Ken gave a small smile at that, causing Daisuke to blush a bit at the endearment that was added to his name. He suddenly looked thoughtful, 

"Hey Ken-chan?" 

"Hai?" 

"Since now we know we love each other...does that mean you'll take off your pants now?" 

"DAISUKE!" 

"S'was worth a shot.." The room erupted with the laughter of the two old friends, and new lovers. Life had truly begun.   
  
  



End file.
